1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an atomizer for liquids having a vibration generator preferably generating ultrasonic flexural vibrations, an atomizer element to which the vibrations are transmitted, and a liquid container as well as a liquid feed means arranged between the container and the atomizer element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known liquid atomizer as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,310, a liquid feed means for the transport of the liquid to be atomized out of the liquid container consists of a distributor element which is rotatable or movable in the manner of a conveyer belt and of a feed wick for the liquid. The wick gives off its liquid to the distributor element outside the zone of the atomizer whereupon the distributor element urges the liquid fed to it into the zone of the vibration generator which then atomizes the liquid. It is a disadvantage here that driving and support devices are necessary for moving the distributor element. Also during extended operation, the wick, which rests against the distributor element in a sliding relationship, is gradually used up whereby an exact transition of the liquid is jeopardized. Not the least of the difficulties which can arise in this known liquid atomizer is that during the feeding motion, the liquid received by the wick accumulates to form major droplets on the distributor element which makes a very fine fog-like atomization questionable.